Tu y Yo
by Evy Brown
Summary: Y lloró pero estabes por el porque no lo volveria a ver... "Sakura-chan!Regresaste!" "Tenia que hacerlo"...la ida y el regreso...apesta lo se pero la historia esta mejor o eso creo yo.. Es mi primer fic..denle una oportunidad HIATUS INDEFINIDO
1. Chapter 1

Los tenues rayos del sol que entraban atraves de las cortinas me despertaron, me revolvi entre mis sabanas buscando dormir mas (lo cual no logre), me sente lentamente en mi cama tallandome mi ojo derecho con mi mano

La verdad no habia podido dormir mucho, todo gracias a_ él_, me ha estado robando el sueño durante dos laaaargos meses, los mas horribles de toda mi vida, en los entrenamientos estoy mas que distraida Tsunade-sama me ha regañado por lo distraida que ando, cada ves que lo veo o titubeó o me sonrrojo fuertemente, lo cual hace que el me mire extrañado

Je, quien lo diria, me volvi enamorar de alguien frio y que no sabe como demostrar sus sentimientos, primero Uchiha y ahora él si alguien me hubiera dicho que me enamoraria de Neji Hyuga me hubiero en su cara hasta que me doliera el estomago, supongo que tengo cierta debilidad por los hombre frios sonrei ante esto

Sakura volteo a ver a la mesita del al lado derecho de su cama, mas especificamente a su reloj "8:45" decia en el reloj

" **AAA!! Tsunade-sama me va a matar!!!"**- grito al darse cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde solo tenia 15 minutos para ducharse, vestirse y desayunar

Se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo pero como ella es torpe de naturaleza no se fijo donde piso y tropezo haciendo que callera estrepitosamente al suelo pegandose en su mano izquierda

" **Ittae…linda manera de empezar el dia "**- se dijo con sarcasmo levantandose para ir al baño

5 minutos despues…

Se ve a una pelirrosa saliendo a toda prisa de su departamento, una ves afuera se echó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas

Esquivaba y saltaba, pero al dar una vuelta en la esquina de una calle choco contra alguien

" **Auu…gomen no veia por donde venia, no fue mi intención"**- este es el dia de las caidas o que??

"**Hmp..no importa, fue mi culpa"**- esa voz, es él, Neji Hyuga y me estaba ofreciendo su mano, la cual acepte gustosa

" **Gracias"**- dije con un sonrrojo en mis mejillas

" **Que te pasó en la mano?"**- me pregunto con clara curiosidad

"**Ummm…me cai, me golpee y me dolió..jejeje"**- me senti tonta – **" Bueno me tengo que ir. Adiós!!"**- grite empezando a correr demasiado rapido, no le deje siquiera despedirse pero no importa no creo que le importe…

En la Torre de la Hokage..

Toc..toc..toc (super efectos )

" **Adelante.."**- la vos de la Hokage sonaba demasiado aterradora

" **Tsunade-sama…..me mando llamar…..?"**- la pelirrosa dudo un poco en preguntar, no queria ver a su maestra enojada porque es peor que el demonio

" **Llegas tarde Sakura"**- ok ahora si estaba asustada su maestra estaba……calmada? Eso si da miedo

Suspire – **" Lo sé…es que choque contra alguien y me empezo a preguntar cosas"-** era una verdad a medias pero era verdad a fin de cuentas

Su maestra levanto la mirada ya que la tenia puesta sobre los papeles de su escritorio (lo cual era muy extraño ya que esa vieja era una vaga) – **" Sakura te voy mandar a una misión"**- empezó, por alguna razón Sakura tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esto – **" La mision….es de tiempo indefinido"**- Sakura al oir esto abrio enormemente los ojos – **" Será en el Pais del Agua, la misión se trata de trabajar de embajadora para el Kage de allá"**- termino con un suspiró

" **¿Porque yo?¿porque no un ninja de allá?"**- pregunto Sakura casi en un susurro

" **Necesitan a una medic-nin, y como tu eres la mejor medic-nin y ya me superaste en fuerza y conocimientos, te pidieron exclusivamente a ti"**- dijo la Hokage con pesar

" **¿Cuando tengo que partir?"**- pregunto Sakura despues de un incomodo silencio

" **De preferencia hoy en la noche pero siquieres despedirte puedes partir mañana"**- dijo bajando la mirada

" **Me iré hoy en la noche"**- lo que dijo Sakura hizo que Tsunade levantara la vista rapidamente

" **Acaso,…no te quieres despedir..?"-** indagó Tsunade sorprendida

" **Odio las despedidas….le dejare una carta a Naruto, para que el le diga a los demas"**- dijo en un susurro

" **Te pueden considerar una cobarde"**- dijo.

" **No me importa, no lo soportaria"**- dijo subiendo la mirada.

" **Deacuerdo, que tengas una buena misión"**- Sajura dio las gracias y se fue.

A Tsunade no le habia gustado la idea de la pelirrosa, ¿no despedirse de sus amigos? Ella no era asi….pero que se podia hacer, talves y esta asi por la mision…- **" Espero que sea eso"**- dijo viendo por la ventana.

Sakura iba caminando por las calles de la aldea con la cabeza agachada pensando…hasta que oyó un gritó.

" **Frentezota!!"**- grito Ino corriendo hacia ella – **" Te parece si vamos de compras Hinata y Tenten nos esperan en el centro comercial" **– dijo jalandola.

"_Es mi ultimo dia aqui tengo que pasarlo con ellas"_ penso Sakura viendo a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa triste lo cual paso desapercibida por la rubia extrovertida.

Despues de una tarde demasiado cansada -y triste- con sus amigas Sakura entraba cargada de bolsas a su departamento.

Esa tarde habia sido muy divertida pero termino triste por la ultima oración qu le dijo Ino:

"_¡Nos vemos mañana, Sakura!" _

Y pensar que mañana ya no iba estar…le dolia pensar que podian enojarse con ella por no despedirse (lo cual era lo mas probable ya que nisiquiera les dijo que tenia una misión) pero, ya no se podia hacer nada, ya habia aceptado la mision no se podia arrepentir de su decision porque fue suya nadie la obligo….

Eran las 11:30 pm, se veia caminar a una pelirrosa por las calles desabitadas de Konoha…

No podia creer que estuviera haciendo esto pero,que se puede hacer ya le habia dejado la carta a Naruto y a esas horas de la noche la mayoria de las personas estaban dormidas, incluidos sus amigos

Estaba a unos cuantos metros de la salida de Konoha

Derrepente paró…se habia olvidado de algo o mas bien de alguien…

" **Acaso, me, estoy arrepintiendo…?"**- se pregunto a si misma – **" ¿……por el?"- **terminó bajando la mirada

Lo que no sabia Sakura era que un par de ojos blancos la miraban con el ceño fruncido

" _¿Se esta llendo?¿no se despide?¿porque?" _ todas estas preguntas pasaban por nuestro castaño favorito

Sakura empezó a derramar lagrimas, hacia mucho que no lloraba, sus lagrimas se convirtieron en sollosos

El ruido del llanto de Sakura sacó a Neji de sus pensamientos

Sakura lloraba, lloraba como nunca lo habia echo, pero ahora no lloraba por la partida del Uchiha, ni por la muerte de sus padres, ni porque se iba, lloraba por _**el**_, le dolia, le dolia mucho irse ,no verlo, no ver su cara perfecta, su voz tan varonil y masculina pero a la ves tan suave, calló de rodillas, tirando su mochila, pero a Sakura ni le importo, no podia seguir lastimandose mas a sique lo mas rapido que pudo se levantó, agarro su mochila y salio corrindo de alli, tropezó varias veces pero llego a las puertas de Konoha, dio un ultimo vistazo a la aldea que la vio crecer, sufrir, _amar……y se fue por quien sabe cuantos años……_

Neji estaba atónito habia visto a Sakura correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas………se habia ido………la persona que amaba…se habia ido

Neji se quedo viendo hacia la direccion en la que se habia su pelirrosa favorita, una lagrima rebelde bajo por su mejilla pero poco le importo………_su razón de vivir se habia ido………_

Al dia siguiente………

Un rubio estaba durmiendo placidamente en su cama hasta que los molestos rayo del Sol lo despertaron frunció el ceño se sento en su cama y abrió los ojos miro a su izquierda y vio un sobre tirado

" **Que raro…"**- dijo levantandose de la cama y coger el sobre – **"¡Es de Sakura-chan!"**- exclamó habriendo el sobre, empezó a leer el contenido su cara fue cambiando constantemente de enojado a triste luego decepcionado y al final su cara termino teniendo muchas emociones a las ves ira,frustacion,impotencia,etc..

" Sakura-chan…"- dijo en susurro imperceptible

En el bosque se veia a una pelirrosa brincar por las ramas de los arboles a toda velocidad y ver que se para derrepente frente a dos grandes puertas

Suspire _" Aquí voy……"_ y entre a esas imponentes puertas a empezar una nueva vida


	2. Chapter 2

**Tu Y Yo**

Estaba durmiendo tranqulamente en mi cama, los pajaros cantaban, la suave brisa de la primavera alegraba a los habitantes de esas aldea, si, todo estaba en paz…

" **Sakura-chan!!!"**.-

¿habia dicho paz?

"**Kasumi-chan, dejame dormir!"**.-dijo Sakura con voz adormilada.

"**Demo, debes despertar sino Haruhi-neechan se va a enojar contigo"**.- dijo Kasumi en tono sabio.

Kasumi era una niña de tan solo 12 años hiperactiva, de pelo largo debajo de los hombros color plateado y sus ojos eran de color verde opaco.

" **De acuerdo ya voy".-**

Sakura habia crecido considerablemente ahora tenia 19 años y los lucio en todo su esplendor, el pelo se lo habia dejado corto justo donde terminaba su cuello su fleco se lo habia puesto de lado, su vestuario consistia en un top que le llegaba un poco mas abajo del busto tojo con lines blancas en los bordes sin mangas un pesquero negro hasta la cadera con blanco en el borde, un cinturon en donde estaban sus medicinas, pastillas etc.., en su pierna derecha traia un porta shurikens y traia las tipicas sandalias ninja de color negro, en sus manos traia unas vendas que le cubrian haste el codo, usaba guantes negros.

Estaba caminando por los desiertos pasillos de la torre del Kage, la verdad eran muuy parecidos a los pasillos de la torre de Konoha, extrañaba mucho mi aldea, me pregunto…¿mis amigos habran cambiado?¿seguiran siendo los mismos?¿me recordaran? Si no me recordaran no se que haria ¿les habra dolido mucho que…me fuera…?¿les…seguire importando?

Inconcientemente una lagrima roda por mi mejilla la verdad es que yo si los extraño me arrepiento profundamente de no haberme despedido de ellos pero no vale la pena estarme lamentado por lo que fue mi decision…

Me pregunto……¿Neji me extrañara? Todavia lo sigo amando me atreveria a decir que mis sentimientos son mas fuertes que antes lo amo como nunca ame a a alguien y me moriria si no lo volviera a ver…

-

-

En algun lugar de Konoha, mas especificamente en el cuarto de cierto chico de ojos perla se encontraba el susodicho metido en sus pensamientos…

" _Ya hace 4 años que se fue Sakura y mi amor por ella sigue creciendo aunque no la vea me pregunto si estara bien y ¿Cuándo regresara" _Neji hizo una mueca de nostalgia al recordar cuando se fue y dejo su aldea, sus amigos y a_ él._

-

-

" **Sakura.."**- dijo el Kage con vos profunda y suave – **" Tus servicios han sido de gran ayuda estos 4 años, sin embargo, es hora de que vuelvas atu aldeaa natal has de extrañar a tus amigos o ¿me equivocó..?**- termnó de decir viendola directamente tratando de noperderse cada una de sus reacciones

" **Supongo…"**- respondi medio dudosa si los extrañaba eso lo dudaba pero…

" **Supones…?¿no los extrañas?"**- indagó

" **Claro que si!**"- respondí atropelladamente no queria que se hiciera ideas erroneas- **" Pero dudó que ellos me extrañen"**- termine suspirando resignada

"**¿Por qué?"**- ¿¡acaso no se cansaba de hacer preguntas!?

" **Cuando me fui..**-tomé aire antes de seguir-…**no me despedí de ellos, nisiquiera sabian que tenia mision"**- mientras lo decia bajaba la mirad avergonzada de lo que habia hecho

" **Oh"**- eso era todo lo que iba a decir..?¿nada mas**?-" Te deben de extrañar"**- dijo despues de un corto silencio miraba a la ventana como si estuviera pensando que decirme **– "Son tus amigos, puede que se enojen contigo…**- vaya que si..- **nadie puede dejar pasar eso tan facilemente despues de todo puede ser catalogado como un abandono, pero, si deverdad son tus amigos te esperaron y si no,… puedes regresar cuando quieras"**- me miro como un padre mira a su hija _con cariño_ hace mucho que nadie me miraba asi…

Esas palabras me hicieron sonreir, tenia razon, claro que la tenia…

Habia tomado una decision, regresaria a Konoha y me perdonaria con mis amigos por no contarles nada e irme sin despedirme…

Iba a salir de la oficina cuando recorde algo…

" **Arigatou…"**- con esa palbra Sali completamente de la oficina

El Kage sonrió de manera imperceptible le habia sorprendido que le diera las gracias pero sintió satisfaccion por haber podido ayudar

"_Espero que te perdonen, pequeña"_- pensó cerrando los ojos

-

-

**Primero: gracias por sus reviews la verdad es que me emocionaron mucho andaba brincando de alegria por todas partes ( lo cual hacia que la gente se me quedara viendo raro )**

**Segundo: espero que les guste el capitulo me tarde un poco en subir pero tecnicamente fue una semana y lose es corto el capitulo pero no sabia que mas poner, asi que espero que les gustara ademas creo que me quedo mejor que el anterior jeje ñ,ñ**

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad bla,bla,bla…

**Tu Y Yo**

En este momento estaba despidiendome de Kasumi en la entrada de la aldea.

" **Prometeme que te cuidaras Kasumi-chan"-** dijo Sakura señalando a la niña.

" **Hai, que lastima que te tengas que ir Sakura-chan, demo me escribiras ¿verdad?**- pergunto Kasumi observando con sus grandes ojos a Sakura.

" **Claro"**- contesto Sakura – **" Espero que cuando venga a visitarte seas muy fuerte"**- dijo Sakura .

" **Claro que si!"**- gritó – " **Lo hare por ti Sakura-chan"**- terminó lanzandose a abrazar a Sakura.

"**Bueno, me tengo que ir te extrañare mucho"**.-

" **Yo tambien"-** dijo desaciendo el abrazó

"**Ja ne!".-**

Sakura se hecho a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas queria llegar rapido a Konoha queria ver las expresiones de sus amigos al volverla a ver ¿se alegrarian?¿se enojarian? Tenia muchas preguntas que esperaban ser repondidas.

Iba saltando de arbol en arbol se habia detenido hace poco tiempo pero simplemente bebio agua y se hecho a correr de nuevo, no queria perder tiempo queria ver a Ino, Naruto, Hinata,…Neji.

Joder! El solo pensar en el hacia que se sonrrojara…

¿Como estara ahora?¿estara saliendo con alguien? De solo pensar que esta saliendo con alguien se me revuelve el estómago ¿y…si…ama a…alguien?...Ah! que estoy pensando no me debe de importar si esta o no enamorado de alguien.

Sakura derrepente sintio una gota caer en su mano y se dio cuenta de que iba empezar a llover .

"_Super,lluvia.."_- pensó con sarcasmo.

Sintio mas gotas gotas caer asi que rapidamente se metio a una cueva que estaba cerca de ella.

" **Esto atrasara el viaje,..si sigue lloviendo asi dudo que llegue rapido"**- dije viendo como caia la lluvia

Habian pasado 3 horas desde comenzo a llover y no habia parado, hasta parecia que llovia mas!

Lanze un largo y prolongado suspiró, aunque adorara la lluvia en estos momentos me parecia insoportable, no podia creer que no parara de llover esto atrasaria mucho mi viaje

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, tenia curiosidad de saber si Naruto se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata, si Ino por fin encontró a alguien que la respete como dice ella, tenia demasiadas preguntas acerca de tantas cosas que me dolia la cabeza de solo pensarlas

No me habia dado cuenta de que habia dejado de llover, hasta que ya no oi la lluvia caer gire mi vista hacia la salida de la cueva para confirmar lo que ya pensaba, habia dejado de llover, me levante rapidamente y sali de la cueva sacudiendo la tierra de mi ropa y emprendi mi camino

Lejos de ahí en Konoga se encontraba el rubi hiperactivo de Konoha caminando de un lado a otro en la oficina de la Hokage como si fuera un león enjaulado.

" **Naruto, podrías dejar de pasearte asi en mi oficina!me pones nerviosa!"**- gritó irritada la Hokage.

" **¡Pero no puedo!¡dattebayo!!"**- contestó Naruto en el mismo tono – **"Sakura-chan va a regrer despues de 4 años de no verla!"**- Naruto se veia desesperado en sus ojos se veian reflejado el dolor y la impotencia por no haber podido detenerla.

" **Lo sé, pero eso no es una excusa para estar así.."**- Tsunade habia bajado el tono de su vos, se sentia casi igual que el rubio – **" Naruto la razón por la cual te digo que va a regresar es porque se que a ti fue al que mas le dolio su partida y pense que seria justo que te lo diga".- **

" _Si tan solo supiera"_ penso Naruto porque a diferencia de la Hokage el si sabia de los sentimientos de cierto chico de ojos aperlados, le habia costado mucho convencer al Hyuga de que confirmara sus sospechas pero lo habia hecho, por eso mismo sentia impotencia por no haber detenido a Sakura, por no haberle hecho lo que el Hyuga sentia por ella y tambien porque sabia que la Haruno correspondia los sentimientos de el Hyuga.

" **Naruto ¿me estas escuchando?"-** pregunto la Hokage confudida

" **Si.."**- Naruto se veia perdido y a la ver serio cosa que no era muy común en el – **" Vieja, solo contesteme un pregunta…"- Nartuto tenia la vista baja y su fleco tapaba sus ojos – " ¿Porque la dejo irse sin despedirse?, usted sabia que nos doleria, entonces…¿porque no le dijo que se despidiera de nosotros…?**- Tsunade estaba sorprendida por las serias palabras del Uzumaki.

" **Traté de decirle que se despidiera de ustedes pero no me hizo caso y simplemente dijo que odiaba las despedidas"**- lo dijo con un ligero tono de indiferencia – **" Ella ha sufrido mucho Naruto, ademas, la herida de la muerte de sus padres aun no se sanaba del todo y no creo que haya soportado otra despedida sabiendo que talves no los volveria a ver"**- ella tambien extrañaba a Sakura y no le parecia muy buena la decisión de no haberse despedido de sus amigo y se hizo saber diciendole que la tacharian de cobarde –lo cual no era cierto- pero ella no habia hecho caso no le importaba si sus amigos sufrieran aunque como siempre se habia sentido inferior –aun cuando no lo era- talves no hubiera pensado que la extrañarian tanto.

" **Lo sé pero esa no es una excusa para hacernos sufrir a nosotros".-**

" **Ya sabes como siempre se ha sentido, al igual no pensó que sufririan tanto por ella"-** Naruto pareció meditar la palabras dichas por la Hokage la verdad era que podia tener razón y Sakura no pensó en eso.

" **Me tengo que ir, quede de verme con mi Hinata-chan!"**- al pronunciar el nombre de la chica Naruto cambio su semblante por uno mucho mas alegre y salio de la oficina como bólido.

A Tsunade le salio una gota de solo oir al chico decir eso pero casi al instante cambio su semblante por uno mucho mas serio " Espero que los demas lo tomen tambien como Naruto" penso con pesar y lanzó un largo suspiro.

Naruto iba corriendo por las calles cai desoladas de Konoha y no era de extrañarse ya que estaban en pleno verano y hacia mucho calor derrepente paró bruscamente sintiendo la presencia de alguien muy conocido

" _Sakura-chan…"_

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como verán los deje con la intriga ( o eso espero jeje ).**

**Aproposito muchas gracias por sus reviews me levantaron el animo como no se imaginan y espero que me dejen mas ( se aceptan criticas, pero constructivas eh!¬¬ )**

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Creo que ustedes ya saben que esto no es de mi propiedad (aunque +.+)

**Tú Y Yo**

"_Es...Es...el chakra de…Sakura-chan"_ pensó el rubio.

"**N-N-Naruto..."**- tartamudeé.

"**Sakura-chan! Regresaste!"**- Naruto se veia demasiado sorprendido.

"**Tenia que hacerlo"**- dije caminando lentamente hacia el –" **¿Estas mas alto?"**- eso sonó mas una pregunta que una afirmación.

"**Bueno han pasado cuatro años desde que te fuiste tenia que cambiar"**- con eso me senti culpable.

"**Naruto, yo..."**.-

"**No hay problema Sakura-chan, la vieja me dijo tus motivos"**- me interrumpió

"**No,…cometi un error al irme sin despedirme, fui demasiado debil como para no aguantar una despedida, pero el solo pensar que les pudiera pasar algo y no los volviera ver..."**- las lagrimas empezaban a bajar lentamente por mis mejillas – **"No sabes como lo siento Naruto"**- mis lagrimas se volvieron sollozos debiles.

Naruto estaba en shock hace mucho tiempo que no la veia llorar asi que lo unico que hizo fue acercarse lentamente a ella y abrazarla tierna y fuertemente **–" Sakura, no te preocupes, te perdono, sabes que siempre lo haré no importa lo que hagas"**- las palabras de Naruto hicieron que levantara la cabeza para verlo tenia un sonrisa en su cara, aun no entendia como podia contar con la suerte de tenerlo – **" Sakura-chan, me alegra que regresaras"**- volvio a sonreir con su caracteristica sonrisa.

"**¿En-Enserio m-e p-per-donas?"**- pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

"**Claro, ¿para que son los amigos?"**.-

"**¿Crees que los demas me perdonen?"**- estaba un poco temerosa de saber la respuesta.

"**Pues, si les explicas las razones estoy segura que te perdonaran, con Hinata-chan es facil ella no es rencorosa, pero, talves te demoras mas con Ino-chan**"- su voz sonaba cargada de tanta ternura que me dieron ganas de llorar otra vez, pero me contuve, y en ese instante me di cuenta de algo...

"**¿Hinata-chan? ¿Desde cuando la llamas asi?"**- estaba deverdad confundida sabia que Naruto era muy confiado pero…igual era extraño.

"**P-Pu-es…ya sabes…"**.-

"**No, No se…"**- tenia una idea de lo que estaba pasando pero queria confirmarlo **–"¿Estas saliendo con ella o que?"**- pregunté con una ceja alzada.

"**¿Qué pasa si te digo que si?"**.-

" **Al fin...!"**- Naruto se me quedo viendo extrañado supongo que pensó que reaccionaria de otra manera – **"¿Desde hace cuantó?"**- dije con una mirada picara.

"**Desde hace tres años"**- su cara paracia un farolillo de navidad que me dio risa –**"¿Qué tienes?"- **su cara llena de inocencia me dio mas risa hasta tuve que sostenerme el estomago de tanto reír **–"Sakura-chan, ¿de qué te ríes?"**- ahora estaba molesto lo note asi que trate de contenerme y repirar.

"**Esque tu cara parecia un tomate, jeje"**- con esto se volvio a sonrrojar **–"Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata"**- puse mi mano sobre su hombro - **"Me acompañas con Hinata, todavia tengo que disculparme con ella"**- Naruto solo asintió.

En el camino a la casa de Hinata nos la pasamos hablando de muchas cosas, hasta que llegamos.

Me encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Hinata, Naruto se habia ido alegando que el no encajaba ahí y que se sentiria incomodo asi que lo deje ir pero cuando se fue perdi todo el valor que tenia y ahora aquí me encontraba como un a estatua, estatica, me debatia entre si tocar o no, Naruto me habia dicho que ella no era rencorosa pero que si le habia dolido que me fuera sin despedirme.

Suspiré – **" Tu puedes Sakura!"** – Me di valor a mi misma – **"Aquí vamos"** – dicho y hecho, levante mi mano izquierda lentamente – aun dudando – y golpeé la puerta. Oí unos pasos acercarse a la puerta tranquilamente y...

"**¿S-S-Si…?"**- Hinata se quedo estatica en la puerta, eso me dio tiempo de observarla y vi que estaba mas alta y llevaba una chaqueta negra abierta y se podia ver que traia una blusa de tirantes rosa claro y unos shorts hasta la rodilla negros, se veia muy bien – **"S-Sa-ku-ra-ch-an"**- no me habia dado cuenta de que Hinata habia empezado a llorar y hablar entrecortadamente.

Sonrei **–"La misma Hinata-chan"-** al parecer reacciono a mi vos y me voltio a ver con sus bellos ojos perla, me sonrio tiernamente y se literalmente se me hecho encima abrazandome fuerte pero delicadamente como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer – **"No soy una ilusion Hinata-chan"**- dije adivinando sus pensamientos levanto la cabeza lentamente y sonrio llena de felicidad.

"**¡Te extrañe mucho Sakura-chan!"**- se separo de mi, me sorprendi de que no haya tartamudeado pero poco me importo.

"**Yo tambien te extrañe"**- realmente la habia extrañado **–"Hinata..."-** me puse seria – **"Lamento tanto haberme ido sin despedirme y dejarte con el dolor de mi partida, deverdad lo siento, no sabes cuanto..."**- derrame unas cuantas lagrimas que fueron secadas por las manos de Hinata.

"**Sakura-chan yo te perdone cuando te vi, si sufrí cuando te fuiste, me dolió, pero, sabia que te habias ido por que no aguantarias otra despedida, y creo que venir aquí a enfrentar las cosas es la mejor forma de mostrar que realmente nos aprecias"**- Hinata me miraba como una madre miraba su hija con comprension, cariño y ternura, era como mi hermana mayor, siempre al pendiente de mi.

"**Oh, Hinata por mas que me empeñe en creer tus palabras, no puedo ni siquiera yo me eh perdonado irme sin despedirme y hacerles sufrir a todos ustedes"**- empeze a llorar recargandome en el hombro de mi amiga ella solamente me abrazo y consolo hasta que me calme.

"**Sakura-chan no llores yo ya te perdone no deberías estar triste"- **Hinata jamás había visto a su amiga tan vulnerable – "¿**Qué te parece si entramos a tomar algo a algún lugar?"**- preguntó para quitar la tristeza del ambiente.

"**Claro…"**- la voz me había salido ahogada a causa de llorar tanto, Hinata me llevó a la sala y me dijo que la esperara sentada antes de sentarme recorrí la sala con mi vista todo seguía casi igual que hace cuatro años, los mismos sillones, los mismos estantes y una que otra foto nueva.

"**Sakura-chan, ¿quieres té?"**- me dijo Hinata desde la cocina sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"**Si"**- la verdad es que no tenía mucha sed pero creo que después de llorar tanto, creo que lo necesitaba.

"**Aquí tienes"**- dijo dándome el te **–"¿Desde qué llegaste a quienes has visto?**"- preguntó

"**Solamente a ti y a Naruto"**- contesté bebiendo levemente el té.

"**¿A Naruto-kun?"**- la pregunta en si fue tonta pero de todos modos contesté.

"**Si y se disculpa contigo por no haber venido a su cita"**- me sentía rara excusando a Naruto por que no venir a sus cita, una risa me saco de mis pensamientos

"**Jeje, debe de ser extraño excusar al novio de tu amiga, ¿verdad?**"- con eso me sonrojé y simplemente asentí, al parecer a Hinata se le había quitado sus timidez

"**Hacen bonita pareja ustedes dos"-** Hinata se sonrojó por eso al parecer su timidez no se había ido del todo

"**Si, me lo han dicho mucho, me alegra que por fin se haya dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, me alegra de verdad"-** yo también me alegraba de que por fin se haya dado cuenta con eso de que es tan despistado

"**Bueno Hinata me tengo que ir, me alegra haberte visto"- **dije parándome de el sillón

"**A mí también Sakura-chan espero verte pronto"**

"**Claro"**

"**Suerte con Ino-chan"**

"**Gracias, la necesitare"**

Con otro adiós me despedí de Hinata, me había ayudado mucho verla es una persona muy especial y espero que Naruto también lo crea, solamente espero que Ino tome bien mi regresó.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^. ^**

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Creo que ustedes ya saben que esto no es de mi propiedad (no sé ni para que hacemos esto¬¬)

* * *

**Tú Y Yo

* * *

**

Me encontraba caminando a paso lento hacia la casa de Ino, ya había pasado un día desde mi regresó, pero no me había atrevido a visitarla.

Estaba mirando distraídamente todos los lugares que no había visto en 4 años, la verdad es que no habían cambiado tanto, simplemente estaban más decorados o tenían nuevos dueños o cosas así.

Empecé a recordar lo que Tsunade me había dicho sin necesidad de preguntar:

_-"Sakura, Neji esta de misión no regresara hasta dentro de dos días…"-_

Esa noticia me había puesto triste y feliz al mismo, triste porque no lo vería durante toda una semana y feliz porque así no tenía que enfrentar mis sentimientos.

Cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado a mi destino.

Respiré profundamente, algo me decía que Ino no aceptaría solamente un perdón.

Toqué la puerta casi ansiosamente.

Se abrió mostrando a una rubia con una gran sonrisa que se borró al verme.

"Hola"-fue lo único que pude decir.

Ella estaba estática y me parecía que si respiraba era por instinto.

"Sakura…"- su voz sonaba quebrada y parecía que se rompería llorar en cualquier momento.

Bajé la cabeza no podía verla a los ojos –"Lo lamento".-

"¿Crees que con un perdón se arreglara todo?"**-** su voz sonaba molesta.

"No, pero no se que mas decir, yo no pensé que sufrirían tanto porque yo me fuera sin despedirme y que se enterarán por una carta"- subí la vista –"Ino, de verdad estoy arrepentida y sé que no me perdonaras tan fácilmente, pero,…yo…no se que mas decir"**- **volví a bajar la vista.

"Sakura"- suspiró –"No es fácil perdonarte, pero Tsunade me dijo tus motivos, ya aunque no los entendiera del todo, te perdone desde que los supe"- Ino me abrazó –"Solo prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer"- sentí algo mojado en mi hombro y supe que estaba llorando.

Le devolví el abrazó **–**"Lo prometo, cerda"- reí.

"De acuerdo, frentona"- se separó de mi riendo.

Me había alegrado de que Tsunade le hubiera explicado las cosas al menos a alguien, me hice una nota mental para agradecerle después.

Me pase toda la tarde con Ino, hablando de cientos de cosas como en los viejos tiempos, me sorprendió que nuestra amistad no se dañara en nada durante los cuatro años que me fui era como si nunca me hubiera ido.

Al anochecer regresé a mi casa.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy animada, salí de mi cama, me bañe, me vestí, desayune, y salí de mi casa para ir con Tsunade-sama.

Iba saltando por los techos de las casas, el aire golpeaba contra mi cara meciendo mis cabellos y trayendo consigo el aire fresco de la mañana.

Cerré los ojos, y aspiré profundamente llenándome de ese fresco aroma.

Pronto llegue a mi destino.

Toque esperando a que me respondieran.

Escuche ese _'Adelante' _y entré.

"Tsunade-sama, ¿me mandó llamar?"- pregunté

"Si"- contestó sin despegar la vista de los documentos que tenía enfrente –"Necesito que hagas unos turnos en el hospital, y también que cures a los shinobis que regresaron ayer de la misión"- termino de decir firmando algo **–"Eso es todo".-**

"Muy bien"- salí dirigiéndome al hospital.

* * *

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, en bosque de Konoha se encontraba descansando dos shinobis, un pelicastaño y un pelinegro.

"Neji, falta poco para llegar a Konoha así que mejor apurémonos"- decía Shikamaru mientras se levantaba.

El castaño simplemente asintió, levantándose y emprendiendo caminó.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea, en el camino se perdió en sus pensamientos, pensaba en su vida, en lo que haría al regresar a la aldea pero sobretodo en _ella._

Movió la cabeza negativamente, no debía seguir pensando en ella, se suponía que ya había superado su 'amor' por ella, ya se había convencido de que nunca regresaría, de que nunca lo amaría.

Volvió a mover la cabeza pero mas bruscamente y se concentró en el camino ante sus ojos.

Su compañero lo veía de reojo, tenía una idea de lo que estaba pensando, porque al igual que Naruto el sabia de los sentimientos del Hyuga hacia la Haruno, y aunque el otro alegará que ya había superado sus sentimientos, él sabía que no era cierto, que simplemente se estaba engañando así mismo

Sonrió de medio lado, después de todo, Neji-cubito-de-hielo-Hyuga si tenía sentimientos.

* * *

Regresaba de un exhaustivo día, entró a su casa casi desmayándose del hambre porque en el hospital no la dejaron comer tranquilamente, entró a la cocina para servirse algo de comida, después de comer, subió las escaleras y se tiró en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

Un sonido molesto la despertó de su letargo, abrió los ojos agarrando el aparatito y tirándolo 'delicadamente' hacia la pared.

Se estiró y se levantó.

Por suerte hoy era su día libre y no tenía nada que hacer, así que bajo y se preparó su desayuno.

Al terminar su desayuno, se alistó para salir.

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha distraídamente, observando todo y a la vez nada.

Se dirigía a la floristería de Ino, habían quedado de verse para ir de compras, sonrió imperceptiblemente, se sentía bien volver a hacer todo eso con ella.

Llegó a su destino y entró.

"Hola Cerda"- dijo una vez adentro

"No me llames cerda, frentona"- contestó Ino frunciendo el ceño.

"Tú no me llames frentona y dejaré de llamarte cerda, cerda"- Sakura esbozó una sonrisa al ver a Ino fruncir mas el ceño (si es que se podía ).

Ino contó hasta diez tratando de relajarse y no golpear a su amiga –"A que no adivinas que me pasó anoche"- Ino tenía una GRAN sonrisa en la cara sus ojos tenían un brillo nunca antes visto por la pelirrosa.

"Supongo que quieres que te pregunte que te pasó anoche ¿cierto?"- la rubia asintió con efusividad.

"Recuerdas que ayer te dije que había salido con Kiba"- Sakura asintió –"Pues…elmedijoqueyolegustabamucho"- su rubia amiga pronunció eso tan rápido que pensó que no había escuchado bien.

"¿Eh?"- fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

La rubia se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear incoherencias, mientras que Sakura simplemente la miraba con una ceja alzada.

"Ino, ¿acaso te dije que le gustabas?"- la rubia se sonrojó como un tomate maduro y asintió tímidamente, actitud nunca antes vista en la rubia –"¿Y…que le dijiste?".-

La rubia bajó la cabeza –"_Le cerré la puerta en la cara"- _susurró casi imperceptiblemente y digo casi por que la pelirrosada lo alcanzó a oír.

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su quijada no llegara hasta el suelo, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que casi se le salían.

Alzó una ceja.

"¿Le cerraste la puerta en la cara?"- asentimiento por parte de la rubia –"¿Enserio?"- otra vez un asentimiento –"Ino ¿sabes que eso lo puede tomar como un rechazó?"- Ino se quedo estática no había pensado en eso, miró a Sakura con ojos llorosos –"No lo habías pensado ¿cierto?".-

Ino la miró con tristeza.

"Te gusta"- lo dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta –"Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"- preguntó extrañada.

Ino abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero no emitió ningún sonido.

Suspiré negando con la cabeza Ino no tenía remedio, mira que cerrarle la puerta en la cara a un chico cuando este se te declaraba.

Rodé los ojos al ver a Ino llorar sin lagrimas _"Dramática"_ pensé.

"Oye, no te preocupes no es tan malo simplemente lo buscas y le dices que estabas muy impresionada y que no pensaste en que hacías y le dices que le correspondes"- dije despreocupadamente.

"¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón!"- dijo Ino levantando un puño decididamente –"Voy a ir ahorita mismo"- a Sakura se le resbaló una gota por la sien al ver eso "Me relacionó con personas muy raras" pensó riendo nerviosamente y viendo a su amiga de la infancia salir de la floristería para dirigirse a buscar al chico Inuzuka.

"¡Espera Ino! No me puedes dejar…aquí"- dijo aun sabiendo que no la escucharía.

Bajé la vista moviendo distraídamente los pies, caminé hacia la puerta, salí y la cerré, aun sin subir la vista.

"…Sakura…"- oí como alguien me llamaba así que subí la vista, pero no esperaba encontrarme con una mirada opalina que me miraba incrédulamente.

"Neji-_kun_"- pronuncie débilmente.

* * *

**HOLA**

**¿Cómo están? **

**Sé que tarde siglos en actualizar**

**Pero ya saben entre tareas, regaños, trabajos, ferias, cansancio, flojera y otras cosas no pude dedicarme a esto completamente y los ***** maestros no me dejaban en paz, de verdad no se los hace ser tan amargados 0.0!( y lo malo es que nos hacen miserables TTwTT)**

**Pero volviendo al tema, les traigo el Cap. 5 de Mi historia :D Espero que les guste y que me deje un review n.n**

**Bueno ya me voy porque son las 2:21 am del domingo**

**Adiós!**

**P.D. Espero no haberlos decepcionado con el encuentro entre Sakura e Ino pero no se me ocurrió otra ****cosa jeje ñ.nU****, pero bueno…aaa! Y no se olviden del review se acepta de todo! (también ideas) **


	6. NOTA

_NOTA_

_Sé que deben de querer matarme en este momento por no haber subido nada pero eh tenido que hacer muchas cosas últimamente._

_La cosa es que tal vez no pueda subir nada dentro de las próximas semanas, el motivo es personal por lo que no puedo decirles._

_Bueno diciendo esto me despido n.n_

_Besos; Cuidensé_

_Se despide_

_Gela-Chan_


	7. ¡LO LAMENTO TANTO!

_¡LO LAMENTO TANTO!_

_Créanme…_

_He querido seguir con esta historia millones de veces pero… ¡LA INSPIRACIÓN SE ACABÓ!_

_No he podido continuarla por eso mismo_

_Ya no se que poner, que hacer, ¡no sé nada!_

_Y luego está la escuela… ¡Segundo no es fácil!_

_La maestras te presionan, son injustas, te piden trabajo de un día a otro y Cívica… Dios ni sé que decir de esa materia y luego la maestra… ni se imaginan como es._

_Y hoy en el recreo ¡Me robaron las galleras! Y ¡Eran de chocolate!_

_Me estoy saliendo del tema…_

_El punto es que… esperen ¿Cuál era el punto?_

_Ah sí… de verdad lamento todo esto y créanme que me siento mal de solo pensar que tal vez la decepcione…_

_Aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que actualice que seguramente ya ni se acuerdan de esta historia…_

_Por el momento la voy a poner en HIATUS INDEFINIDO_

_Ya veremos si con el tiempo se me ocurre algo…_

_P.D: El problema familiar fue solucionado, gracias a las personas que me dejaron su apoyo mediante un review…_

_Oh y si ven que subo otras cosas es porque si tengo inspiración pero… simplemente no para esta historia… yo no sé cómo seguirla…_

_…_


End file.
